Where Is My Mind?
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: (AU-ish)What if L was never a detective? He had been in the asylum from his parents' death. One day he fainted in middle of street and a young boy cared him to his house. The summary sucks but it's good if you read it. LxLight. Possibly change T to M later on chapters. And maybe languages and madness.
1. Chapter 1

**Where Is My Mind?**

**Summary: What if L was never a detective? He had been in the asylum from his parents' death. One day he fainted in middle of street and a young boy cared him to his house.**

**A/N: That have to be one of the lamest summaries I ever wrote but whatever. This possible can be a crossover (maybe to American McGee's Alice) or whatever so yeah. I don't own Death Note I only own my OC(s) so yeah I hope you enjoy! See you later!**

_I lay down on the chair with my eyes closed thinking about the past. _

_It haunts me. _

_It follows me. _

_I want to forget already._

_I'm…I'm floating…weightless…a cipher…relax…_

_Wait…fire, I'm in hell!_

_I need to calm down._

_I don't want to that delusion…_

_Broken memories are in there…_

_I-I can't go there…_

_It hurts too much…_

_A beautiful garden with a friend…_

_Things have changed…_

_Huh, what's wrong?_

_Are you mad?_

_Friend?_

_Is something wrong?_

_He-he's bleeding to death. _

_The grass is turning red._

_S-something is happening!_

_Deception…c-corruption…it-it-it killing me…my mind is destroying…my mind is ruin!_

_Aaah!_

I woke up and looked around frighten. I sighed and looked at the therapist.

"Are you ok, Mr. Lawliet? It must have been a frighten memory."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine and it was. I want to forget my past. I want to be free. I want to be like everyone else without the mental illness. I want to feel better."

"I know and if I don't know about your past I won't able to help you now I'll see you again Mr. Lawliet." I sighed and looked down.

"Very well, see you again." I got up and walked out the door.

My whole life I been here stuck in here. Lonely, without anyone to talk to. There are people like me. I don't know who the craziest person in here is but I'm guessing it is me. The only people I really know in here is Near but his real name is Nate River. His family was murdered in front of his eyes. It must of have been a horrible experience. He faint and sometimes talks in his sleep about the experience. Then there was Mello actually it's Mihael Keehl, his family never loved him so they got rid of him. He hallucinates about the experience sometimes. Last, Matt his real name is Mail Jeevas. His family was separated from him and couldn't find him anywhere. He can't sleep well from the experience and hallucinate about seeing his family. Some of us are an orphan. Some of us are just insane. Near, Mello, Matt, and I are the strangest orphans in here but at least we all have brains than others.

My family died by a house fire. We were all sleeping at night and all of sudden a fire started. I went to my parents' room to check on them. I saw them on fire. I ran to window and jump myself out of the house. The whole house was on fire. It was a terrible experience and I don't want to go through that again.

I was walking myself to outside until I saw Near playing with his toys. I walked up to him.

"Hey, Near what are you doing?"

"I'm fine I'm just with my toys, L. Still trying to run away from past?"

"Yeah, unfortunately it's still coming to an epic fail." He smiled.

"Well, I wish you better of luck. I will be like that too if my family died from a house fire. I won't be able to look at fire the same again after that. I hope you forget the past, L. You seem like you're the only one who really wants be "normal" around here. And not go back to asylum."

"Well, I just don't deal with the asylum again. I'm 25; I wish could be free from this place. Well, I see you later Near." I left the building and walk around town. A lot people are talking this "Kira" person. I don't have time to deal with a criminal. I have better thing to deal with than this "Kira" person. I was walking around not knowing where I am. Then suddenly everything was silent. I looked around nobody is around. I don't hear anything. Everything is glowing. W-w-what is going on? Somebody…help me…

**Light P.O.V**

I was walking around with Ryuk just getting fresh air. I need to breathe some air after all the hard work killing people and doing school at the same time. It's a really hard job. I was walking myself the coffee shop. I saw a man on the ground. I ran to the man and look at him. He had black mess hair, very skinny, pale white skin, and brags on under his eyes like he never had sleep. Is he dead? Maybe he just fainted. I never see a man like him before maybe he lives somewhere far away from here. I cared him to my house.

I opened the door and put him on my couch. I looked at him. I wonder if he will be ok.

"You know it's kind of a bad idea to let a stranger inside your house right? I mean you never know what he is." Ryuk said.

"I know but I feel like I can trust him, you know?"

"Whatever, do you know when he's waking up? If he knows about the death note he will tell the police." I went to kitchen and warm some tea.

"What are you doing, Light?"

"Warming him some tea, I don't want things to be awkward. Just keep an eye on him, Ryuk." He woke up and looking around.

"I must have faint again." I heard his voice. I was finish making the tea. I gave the teacup. He grabbed the teacup.

"Thank you but you really didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to do it! What happen to you?"

"I… I fainted."

"Why, did something happen to you?"

"It's none of your business really." I nodded.

"I'm sorry, I just saw you on ground I thought you got hurt or something."

"I know, it's happens a lot and you don't have to worry about me I'll be fine. Thank you for the tea but I should be going." He got up and walk towards the door. I walk towards to him.

"Maybe I should walk you home. You know so you could be safe."

"It's ok, I'll be fine really. Just forget all of this happened, that is all I ask for." He opened the door and left. I sighed.

"What's wrong, Light? Can't get it out of your head?"

"Yeah, I'm just wondering why he will faint in the middle of the street like that. Anyways, I need to go back to work." I went upstairs and went inside my room. I lay down on my bed and keeping about that man.

_Why can't I get him out my head?_

_Why does he want me to forget what happened?_

_Why is he acting so strange?_

_I need answers._

_No, I need to just forget about him. It's not like he wants to be your buddy now or whatever. This man is not important in your life I just need to forget him that's all and do my job as Kira. _

I got up and sat down on my desk.

**L P.O.V**

I can't believe a boy cared me to his house just because I fainted. Nobody ever does that before. Usually they won't care if an insane person fainted on the ground. But something about him, why makes him want to care me to his house and give me tea? One side of me is telling me I shouldn't trust him. I mean what if he's Kira? The other side is telling me I should run back to his house and ask to hang out of something. He was really nice and caring about me but…I don't know. I should just return to my usual place. I return and went to my room. I lie down and keep thinking what happened.

The dream.

The reality.

What is going on here?

I don't understand a thing.

Am I just hallucinating again?

No, this is real…

Am I going insane?

No.

This is real life. What is happening to me?

**A/N: Probably the crappiest ending I ever did but I can't think anything else. I hope you enjoy! It took me FOREVER! I'm tired as hell and I see you soon. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back to the story! Just got an idea for Matsuda and Misa! YAY! What about Chief? Same old thing. I think this idea kind of funny on Matsuda. I don't want to spoil anything. So yeah I hope you enjoy! Bye! P.S. I realize how much I said "so yeah". Lol!**

**L P.O.V**

I opened my eyes from another painful memory. This man isn't doing anything to help me. Why can't I just be normal? I'm nothing but a monster. I looked at my therapist.

"So, anything you want you can do with me to be normal? You said you were going make me feel better last year."

"I don't know how to deal your madness, Mr. Lawliet. I think you'll be better at the asylum." I looked at him.

"Are you saying I'm crazy than everybody in here? But all I need to do is forget you're not going to call them yet are you?"

"No, I think you just need another therapist I'll call a different therapist for you." I looked down.

"I guess I'll be here tomorrow." I got up and walked outside. I don't really have any friends here. I walked around in town as always. I walked around and saw houses. This actually seems familiar… I heard someone. I looked behind me. I don't see anyone. I keep walking around, exploring the world. I heard footsteps. I turned around and saw a monster. I walked backwards to get away from hideous monster. The monster keeps walking towards me.

"What's wrong, are you ok?" It's a familiar voice. I heard it somewhere but somehow I can't remember.

"Is something wrong?" The voice is from a man. I can't remember who it is.

"Do you see something?" The monster started smile at me. The monster put his hand on my shoulder. I couldn't move… I couldn't breathe… I…feel…dizzy…

**Light P.O.V**

I was returning to my home from school so I could continue doing my job as Kira. I stopped walking and saw the same man from yesterday. It seems he likes to walk around here. Maybe for fresh air, or just get away from drama. He looked behind him. I hide myself. I remember when he said just forget about everything. I wish I could forget about him but I just couldn't. I looked at him. He keeps walking. Maybe I should go talk to him. I walked towards him. He turned around and looked at me frighten. Is he shock to see me? Did I scare him?

"Ha, you scared him Light." Ryuk said. I sighed.

"What's wrong, are you ok?" He walked backwards trying to get away from me. What's wrong with him? Why is he afraid?

"Is something wrong?" He still afraid of me, why is he scared?

"Do you see something?" I put my hand on his shoulder. I saw him falling down on the ground. He fainted again. What's wrong with him, why was he scared? Maybe I should leave him there this time. I was about to go back home but I looked back. I need to do something about it. I can't just leave him there I mean what if killer or rapist get him? I cared him to my house.

I opened the door and put on the couch again. My mother came in.

"Light, who is this?"

"It's a man who fainted outside I thought maybe I should do something about it."

"Do you want me to help?"

"Can you get him some tea? I think I'm look at him to see if he's ok." Mom nodded and went to the kitchen. I look at the man in his sleep. He's kind of cute in his sleep…wait what, what am I saying? I'm not gay or anything right? My mother went up to me with the tea.

"Here's his tea. Are you sure he's going to be ok? He may need to go the hospital or something."

"Um, yeah he's going to be fine I hope." She left the room. I continue staring at the sleeping man.

"So, this is all you're going to do just stare at him? Aren't going to go to your room and write names or something? This is getting boring here." Ryuk said. I ignore Ryuk and keep staring at the man. I saw his eyes opened and looked at me. He stood up and looked around.

"I'm here…again?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was going leave you there because I thought you didn't want see me again, but I just couldn't left you there I mean I don't want you to be took away from anyone." He looked at me.

"But you don't even know me so why bother worrying about me? I'm just…hopeless human being." I'm kind of getting to know him better. Maybe he walks alone to stay away from others so he won't be hurt or anything. But why does he faint? Maybe he doesn't have any friends to hang out with and thinks I'm just another person.

"I worried about you because…" Just say it, it's not stupid or anything I just…want to know you better.

"I want to be your friend." He looked at me shocked.

"What? You just met me!"

"I know but I thought we could be friends, you do seem lonely. So, accept?" He sighed and looked down.

"I guess so, but you can't come to my home ok?"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so." I sighed.

"I saw you before you fainted. When I came up to you, you suddenly looked frighten. Did you see anything?"

"What, but I thought I saw a monster. A hideous monster." A monster what is he talking about? Well, it couldn't be Ryuk he didn't even touch the death note.

"What does this monster looked like?"

"It was caramel brown and hairy." Thank god, I thought he saw Ryuk for half second. Wait a minute, does that mean….

"Did you see me?"

"No, of course not I saw a hairy caramel brown monster that's all I saw. I didn't see you or anyone." What? I thought he saw me. Just me, not a monster or anything. What's going here? Wait…no he can't be, well he does look like it. But this is unbelievable, he can't be…

"Wow, he saw a hairy monster instead me or you. This guy must be crazy." Ryuk said.

"You know what, I shouldn't tell you about this I have to go." He was about to go get up but I push him back on the couch. He looked at me.

"No, I want to know what's going on with you. I mean I am your friend right?" I push him against the couch and I lean closer to his face. My mother came in the room.

"What's going on here?" I lean back away from his face.

"Um, nothing I'm just talking to my new friend. It's personal really." My mom nodded.

"You could ask him if he wants to stay for dinner, anyway I need to go shopping will you take care of Sayu for me?" I nodded.

"Ok, I'll see you later Light and Light's friend." My mother left the house and I lean forward to his face.

"Ok, it's just me and you."

"And your sister."

"Whatever, she doesn't court. Now tell me now, or else."

"Or else?" He leans closer.

"Or else, I'll…" I was thinking of something but I couldn't really think of anything.

"Exactly, now I need to be going now." He pushes me off him and got up. He was heading to the door until I say something.

"Hey, what's your name anyway?" He looked at me.

"My name is L." He opened the door and left. This man is very strange. And why will someone name their kid "L"? I don't get it!

"Are you going to use this guy or something? I mean he's pretty not important really. I don't get why you're friends with him, is this part of the plan?"

"No, this is for other plan. I need to know him better, I have a feeling he isn't like everyone else that I know." A mysterious man like him, I HAVE to know what's going on. There is something going on with him that I don't know about.

**L P.O.V**

I don't know why I keep fainting but something about Light isn't right. Why does he want to be my friend? Why does he want to know my name? Why me? Out of all the people in the world, he chooses me. Is he going to use me? Is he just going to hurt me? It's bad enough that my life is already miserable. I was walking around the town. I keep hearing about this Kira person. It started to get really annoying now. I yawned. Why do I get tired so easily when I faint? After I yawn I hear a dead silent. Like the whole world is silent, no one is around. I turned behind. A door like from a train. I looked around. I'm…in a train. This train seems familiar somehow…

I looked around I saw kids around talking and playing. I tripped on ground and look around. I saw two kids giggling and hiding. I tripped on a rope. I got up and sat down. I lean to window and look outside raining.

"L," An echo from my mother. I saw my mother and father on window. I turned around and I didn't see them. I was disappointed. I hear something. I hear breaking glass. I turned around and saw arms like an octopus I try to move away from it but it grabbed my whole body and cover my mouth. I tried to break free but it dragged me inside the window of flame. I was away from the train. I'm falling now in nowhere. A dark black hole, where is no turning back. I saw flame down in the bottom. I fall inside the flame and felt I'm burning inside. I saw blood all over me. I saw an army of green disgusting arms with long nasty fingernails with blood on it with dead bodies. I fall on a hand and screaming hoping it work. The arm took all pieces of me….

I opened my eyes and stood up. I'm back here again. Mello came inside the room and looked at me.

"I saw you outside on the bench sleeping so I decided to put you back here." He took out a lollipop.

"Here, I thought you want a little snack right now." I grabbed the lollipop.

"Thanks, Mello it's nice of you to do that." He smiled and left. He's really nice if he likes you. Near and Mello doesn't get along. I miss my old friend. She was only friend I really had around here.

**Light P.O.V**

I was taking a little break from writing names on the death note. I was drinking tea and keep thinking about L. He saw a monster, not me or Ryuk well of course not Ryuk he didn't touch the death note. It must be a really fright monster he saw. The thing I'm not getting is how come he saw a monster instead of me? How could be able to do such a thing like that? There's many possibly to this.

He has a death note and he saw a shingami.

He could saw another person dress up a monster and pay more attention to him than me.

Or worst of all, he could hallucinate thinking I was the monster but certainly I am not.

It can't be 1; I mean I don't think any death note has been drop. And no one was behind me so it can't be 2. I can't believe it's 3 either. He may look crazy but I don't think he's crazy is he? A guy like him, he acts normal to me. Crazy people are in asylum and stuff like that right? Maybe I'm just thinking too much. Maybe I should ask Ryuk.

"Ryuk," He looked at me.

"Do you think the boy earlier L saw another shingami beside us?"

"No, I'm surely there was no shingami I will have already seen it then." I knew it wasn't 1.

"Was anyone behind us with the appearance L said?"

"Nope, I would say it earlier." Of course it's not 2. But I do not believe it's 3.

"Was it a hallucination then?" He nodded.

"Probably so, I mean what else can it be?" I refuse to believe it's 3. It's not 3, I just know it. Everybody I know is normal human beings. Not crazy people from asylum. He's kind of cute to be a crazy person. What!? I turned red on my cheeks.

"What is it Light, you're blushing."

"Um, nothing really,"

"Haha, whatever you say Light…" I sighed. I turn on the TV and saw the message saying IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM M. Huh, I wonder if this is about me. I saw a man in a suit looking upset.

"Kira, I know you trying to make the world a better place but what you're doing is evil."

_EVIL_

The word that kept echo in my head, the word that mocks me in my head. I grabbed the death note and pen. I put my pen on the note ready to kill the man. I smiled at the man on TV and wrote his name down. I watch the man dying while I laugh at him. A huge M letter came out on the TV. What's going on?

"I'm surprised that it works. What you show me is you need a name and face to kill, not only you told how you kill Kira but also told me where you are. You're at Japan since this is the Japanese news. Now, try to kill me now." I was shocked. He tripped me. At least know what I need to do…kill M.

**A/N: Who the hell can M be? I don't know either I just thought it be cool put M because M is after L haha, get it? Anyways sorry for a long wait but I wasn't in the mood for any stories like this and it completely challenging doing a fanfic like this (because all my stories are pretty much made up on my very own like this). I hope you enjoy and hope to see you at the next part bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome back to the story it's not easy doing two stories at once and school is about to start so yeah. What do you think whose M? I probably ask that every chapter until I tell who it is which that will be I don't know 4 or 5? When L and Light fall in love? I don't know...but probably maybe before telling who's M. And this chapter a new character comes out! (Only she isn't real.) It's my very own character of myself so yeah. It's the female version of Jay. Anyways I hope you enjoy I don't own Death Note I do own my ideas though. Which one do I write better this or humor? (I think I'm better in this just in fewer words than humor.)**

**L P.O.V**

I woke up and got up from bed. It's time for my therapy session. I walked out my room and walk around looking for the therapy room. I bump into Near and Mello.

"Hey L, Near was telling me about this girl you were close friends with. Who was she? Was she pretty? What happened to her?" Mello said.

"Her name was Jasmine a 13 years old girl. She was my best friend when we were little, she was really pretty. Something horrible happened to her."

"What happened to her?"

"I'll wait until you're older." Mello sighed.

"Hey L, you got a new therapist he's at room 13 it shouldn't be far from here." I nodded and went to room 13. I saw a young man looked like around my age. He looked at me and smiled. He had brown long hair to his neck, light green eyes, vanilla skin. He's wearing a black suit with a yellow golden tie and watch on his right hand also glasses. I waved to the man and the man walked to me. He took his hand out.

"Hello, you must be L Lawliet my name is David Smith but you can call me Mr. Smith if you prefer that." I shake his hand and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Smith. Did you read my information?" He nodded.

"Ah, yes can you please sit down if you like." I nodded and sat down. He grabbed files and sat down.

"Ok, what it says here is your family was died from a massive house fire and now you're orphan and you use to go to an orphanage until you started went insane. Do you mind if I ask you what happened at the orphanage and how you end up here?"

"I-I don't really feel comfortable telling what happen at the orphanage. But I'll tell you how I end up here." He nodded.

"I started to hallucinate about my family and friend's death. I kept blaming myself in my sleep. The man thought I went crazy so he sent me to asylum and now I'm here." He nodded.

"Sorry if I sound rude but why do you sit weird?" I sighed.

"Well, I had been in asylum." He nodded.

"L, I don't you look a mad person you just look different from others. Also L, you look like an attractive man that woman will love to fall in love with." I looked at him.

"Do you really think that?"

"Yes and I'm not saying that just to cheer you up for being here. I'm being honest as a human being will." I smiled at him and looked down.

"Now, that I got to know you better now it's time to see how your fantasy world is like." I nodded and close my eyes.

_A very unusual black tunnel with creepy things around me, staring at me._

_It-it's creepy me out how they're staring at me._

"_COME TO SAVE US L, COME SAVE US…" A crooked head doll with a creepy smile said. I continue walking around exploring the hole. I saw a line of blood leading the way. I follow the opposite side. I saw a message in blood._

"_Why aren't you following us?" I continue walking then I saw another message._

"_Don't leave us L," I keep walking and then a message._

"_Come save us L, We need you…" I walked back from the message until I bump to someone. I turned around and saw a terrify monster in front me. It had blood all over it._

"_Come save us L!" It was walking towards me. I looked around trying to find a way but I saw other monster coming to me. I'm blocked. I can't go anywhere now. The monster put its hands on my shoulder and opened its mouth. I screamed for help until everything turned black…_

I opened my eyes and looked around. Mr. Smith puts his hands on my cheeks making him look towards him.

"L, calm down please." I nodded. He removed his hands from my cheeks and sat down.

"L, it must be horrible being in there like that. I think our session is over now, I'll see you tomorrow then ok?" I nodded and got up.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Smith." I left the therapy session and left the place. I doubt I'll see Light. Probably he's using me, I'm not sure why he will want be friends with a psychopath like me. I mean he have to know I'm crazy man already; I faint in the middle of nowhere. Maybe it's not enough evidences to show how crazy I am. I wonder what if he finds out I am crazy and stop hanging out with me, what will it affect me? Why am I thinking about this? Of course he's not going to hang out with you any time soon. You may as well hang out by yourself all the time for the rest of your life because no one likes you and no one will ever will. I sighed to myself. I'm just another crazy man who's never going to be with anyone. So why didn't I commit suicide? Why didn't I end it when my parents were on fire? Will it make my life a lot easier then? Maybe I'm just thinking too much. I saw a white cat. I walked to the cat.

"Come here," It ran away from me. I follow the cat around. I keep hearing a familiar voice calling my name. Why can't I remember easily when I'm at this point? I keep following the cat until I couldn't find the cat nowhere. I was at a dead end and keep looking for the cat. It was nowhere found. Am I hallucinating again? I saw a hole. I walked to hole and looked down. Someone push me inside the hole and fell down. I felt like I could die in this hole. I closed my eyes and continue falling down in the hole. Now I feel like I'm floating now. I opened my eyes and looked around. A beautiful grass, giant flowers, and rivers like a huge garden place. I land on the ground safety and continue looking around. I saw a giant mirror. I saw myself with normal hair instead of messy hair, no dark circles, a blue vest with white shirt with a dark blue tie with blue pants and black boots.

I continue looking around the world until I saw a friend of mines appeared.

"Welcome back L, we were waiting for you." She smiled at me. She ever looks creepy than before last time we met. She has caramel brown skin with dark brown hair, one eye is brown and the other was red with blood on her cheek, she has blood on few of her teeth, she had lines on her face like she was doll, dark purple dress with a bow behind her with black and white leggings shoeless, and finally her creepy old skill jaws to hold her two ponytails with a skill necklace.

"I haven't seen you a while Jasmine. How long was it since the last time we met?"

"About a year I supposed."

"What am I here anyways is it just a little warm up what will happen in future?"

"Yes and no, we thought we could warn you what is happening in your life. You step in a danger zone and it's not easy to get out. Of course you're back because of someone you know." Someone I know?

"But I do not want to ruin all the fun for all of us do we?" She leans closer to me.

"I suggesting yes I guess." She leans back away from me.

"Good, I will hate that I have to ruin the fun. You see this "Kira" person is near you now. You need to be careful now, you don't want to die." She laughed a little.

"Oh, almost forget something. Here's your little gift from us." She handed the gift to me. I put gift on the ground and opened it. What the…

"A chainsaw?" She nodded.

"It will be useful later on, trust me there's people who wants kill you L or just want to ruin your life even more." I felt a massive earthquake.

"It looks like our time is up, I see you a bit L." What? What does she mean "a bit"? I only see her in my dreams. What is she talking about? Everything was turning black…

**Light P.O.V**

I woke up and got up from bed. I changed my clothes and get ready for school. Of course Ryuk was there to harass me. I sat down with my family eating breakfast. Dad wasn't around lately because of the Kira case. I wish I could help so I could information about M so I could get ruin of him as soon as possible to make my perfect world. I wonder about L though. The mysterious man who keeps fainting for no reason, I wish I know more about him to know why he faints. A man I didn't even know until now. I hope I can see him again to get some answers from him. Why doesn't he want me to know where he lives? Maybe he still lives with his parents and feels embarrass to let another man to his house. There's a many possibly for him not letting me go to his house. I went to school with Ryuk.

"So are you hoping to see this L person again?"

"Yeah, I want to get to know him better. I mean we did start an awkward beginning but now I just don't to be awkward between us now. I barely know the man. The friendlier I am to him the more he wants to tell about himself. If he says he works with M there's a highly chance I could get information about M."

"And what if he says he's a crazy man?"

"I probably abandon him forever, crazy people are highly the chance they are becoming a criminal."

"Haha just like you." I stopped walking and look at Ryuk.

"Hey, I'm not crazy ok? I don't need to be at the mental hospital unlike those people. I bet they deserve to die too but I'm going to see how it goes for them for now." I continue walking to school. I spotted L.

"Hey it's the L person." I saw him running. Is he chasing something? I followed L.

"Hey L, wait!" I keep running after him. I saw him stop running and looked around.

"L, what are you doing?"

"Where can you be cat?" I saw him looking dizzy. I ran up to him.

"L, are you ok?" I saw him falling down backwards; I dropped all my things and catch him. Is this guy insane? All I know is that I'm going to be late for school but it doesn't matter really. I keep shaking L, about 5 minutes or so L finally woke up and looked at me.

"Light?" I hugged L.

"Thank god, I thought something happen to you. I'm just glad you're alright." This man, this one man made me worried about him. It's like it killed me.

"Light, what's wrong?" What the hell do you mean what's wrong?! I pull back and look at L.

"What do you mean "what's wrong"? I was worried sick about you! I thought you had a heart attack or something!" He put his hand through my hair. I blush a little.

"That is nicest thing someone ever said to me in my entire life." I wonder if L does this at home.

"Do you this all time at home?" He nodded.

"Yeah, it's a habit that you better get used to it." I nodded and continue looking at his face.

"Um, Light you can let me go now."

"Oh, right almost forget…" I let go of L and let him got up. I look at my watch.

"Oh no, I'm late for school! I need to be going! Sorry L we couldn't hang out maybe we hang out later at my place." He smiled.

"That sounds good, Light I see you there." It's the first time I ever see him smile. I smiled at him. I couldn't let the man alone with a smile like that.

"Hey, do you want to walk me to my school?" He nodded and followed me to the school. We talk and didn't notice any time passing us. When we made it to my school, L had to go.

"Well this is my school so I'll see you later then?" He nodded.

"Bye, Light have good day at school." I watch him walking away. I smiled and went to my inside my school.

**L P.O.V**

This feeling, this old feeling I had since I was 13 years old. The feeling I had for when Jasmine was around. The feeling I haven't had for so long, so long I almost forget this feeling.

The feeling of…

Friendship.

An actual friendship.

The feeling that makes me smiles.

The feeling feeding my loneness.

The feeling of the caring from another person.

The feeling of a friendship from an actual real person.

The feeling that makes me why I want to live even more in this planet.

The feeling of joy of a friendship.

This happy feeling I haven't had for a long time… It makes me remember the joys of life and why it's worth living.

**A/N: I love how the ending turns out to be. I expected to be long than other chapters but I guess not… Anyways I hope you enjoy! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome back, I can't believe you guys actually enjoying this! I mean I enjoy but wow. I guess I'm better in this. Anyway who's M? Find out soon! (Don't know when but whatever!) Anyways I hope you enjoy! I don't own Death Note I do own my ideas though and my original characters. See you!**

**Light P.O.V**

I turned on the radio to listen to the music. It was night but I didn't really care though. I was listening to an old song from around 1930s. A lovely piano and violin playing in the song, the piano and violin making the song lovely. Ryuk sat there bored waiting for entertainment while I continue writing few names in my notebook before going to bed. After writing names, I lie down on my bed and relax after writing down. I was still listening to the music.

"Hey Light, do you ever wonder about that L boy?" Now that he mentions it, I actually do wonder about the boy than I should.

"Yeah, I always worried about him. I mean what if he fainted in middle of the street and car hits him? Or someone kidnap him while he's knock out? I still wonder so much about him than I should of. I mean he isn't important person I'm trying to kill right? There just something about him I need to know. Not as Kira though, he's very mysterious and I need to know about everything."

"Maybe you like him." I stood up and looked at Ryuk. Like him? How can I ever like a man like him? I'm not even gay.

"I don't like him, Ryuk!"

"Calm down, Light I said maybe. You make it sound like you actually secretly like him." Me? Liking him? A guy who could possible a crazy person? A guy I barely even know? Do I really actually like L? I actually did say he looked cute, he still does. What, no I don't like this L person I mean I just want to be his friend and nothing else. I'm not gay at all, I'm straight I'm sure of it. I do not like a man. I'm not gay! I got up and walked to the radio.

"I'm going to bed." I turned off the radio and walked to my bed.

"To dream about L?" I sighed and get under the covers. I fell deep asleep.

**L P.O.V**

I woke up and got up from bed. Another day in here; as you can see…I refuse to eat. They force feed me sometimes. Sometimes I eat on my own. I always have to see my therapist every day because of the fire. While I was walking to room 13 I heard something. I walked back and lean my ear to the door.

"Now Near, you MUST forget what happened last night. No one will believe you anyways, monsters aren't real. Near, can you please eraser everything now? It will be lovely if you did." A voice of a man said.

"NO, please don't I'm scared…"

"Now, now Near it will be fine I'm help to you."

"I don't need your help please just…leave me alone!" Near sounds terrify. He never sounds like this until now. He usually calm around us. What is going on in there? We are not allowed to be inside people's therapy session. Even if someone tries to break in, it's lock it always locks. No matter how much I want to go inside and look what they doing I still can't. Maybe I look through the key hole I could see what they're doing. I blend down look through the key hole. I see Near scared at the man as he walks towards to him. What is he doing to Near? A hand on my shoulder made me jumped and got up. I turned around and saw Mr. Smith.

"What are you doing L?"

"Nothing, I just heard noises in there that is very odd."

"Maybe it was just hallucination, come on let's talk in the office so you could be more combatable in there." I nodded and went inside his office. I sat down and looked at him.

"So, L what did you see?"

"I didn't see much I only saw Near looking afraid at his therapist as he walks towards him. That's all I saw really."

"Maybe it wasn't a hallucination, I will ask Near's therapist then talk to Near what happened. Everyone in here needs to treat as well as others. I probably think he's doing something wrong to him but I'm not 100% sure." Mr. Smith was a nice man. If he trying to do something wrong with any of us he will of say it just a hallucination as an excuse for his friend or whatever. But I'm not sure he's just saying that to not be suspicion. He can be telling the truth, but I'm not sure if he really is or not. He seems like an excellent liar since he is a therapist. Therapist can try to do any sexual activity with their patience; it will be easy to rape a person like me because we won't know it's a hallucination or real even though real or not we will still fight back.

"Ok let's talk about your old friend named…" He looked through his papers.

"Jasmine," He looked at me.

"Ah, yes Jasmine. How was she like back then?"

"She was shy but she was always nice to others. Not a lot people liked us but they will always remind her kindness."

"How was your friendship was like with her?"

"It was wonderful, me and her got along just well."

"How was she before you arrived?"

"Before I arrived she was lonely. No one wanted to play with her friendly. When I arrived, she was happy with me."

"What happened to her?" I paused for a second.

"She…she died."

"How…did she die?"

"She commits suicide, she thought no one will want to adopted her or ever love her. I…I saw her standing there getting ready to kill herself. When I saw her, she turned around and waved at me smiling at me. Then she jumped off the cliff." Mr. Smith looked down at the ground.

"I'm so sorry to hear that L."

"Yeah, ever since that I went crazy I started to hallucinate and blaming myself how I should have rescue my parents and my friend. I still blame myself a little on this day and I wanted to commit suicide but…I thought about what my parents and friend want from me. A great future with full of hopes and dreams. Now…look at me… I'm…I'm an insane wreck."

"L, you not insane you having problems forgetting the past trust me when you forget the past you won't barely remember about this. Just hold that hope of yours. Is there a person who is close as Jasmine was?" Now he mentions it, I kind of do now.

"Yes, I do now." He looked at me and smiled at me.

"Who is it?"

"Light, he's younger than me but he helps me. He is the closest friend I ever had so far." He nodded.

"I'm glad you have a friend to be with. You're not like the others, you usually leave here and hang around town am I correct?"

"Yes, you're very correct. I don't really have a friendship in this place. Yes, Near, Mello, and Matt are there for me but the truth is we just like roommates. We don't really talk often and don't hang out. Near feels more combatable with his toys than everybody else. Mello rather hangs out with his lover Matt. I don't know how long they been dating though."

"I see and this Light boy makes you combatable?" I nodded.

"Do you ever have feelings more than a friendship?"

"No, I never fell in love with anybody and I'm not going to start now. I don't want to start the feeling of love. Even if I fell in love with him, I don't know if he just using me. I don't want another heart-broken. It bad enough I already lost my friend and parents. I don't need to lose anything else or I just lose hope again." He nodded.

"I see this is going to be a random question. Do you ever heard about Kira? If so, do you fright him?"

"Yes, I have heard about Kira. The man who kills criminals to make better place but I do not fright him. He doesn't scary me."

"What if he tries to kill you?"

"I won't care who will miss me? I'm insane for god's sake."

**Light P.O.V**

**(A/N: You can just skip this is part it's on Death Note you just watch video or read whatever you like of the bus ride because it's same thing only change of words because I am that lazy to do exactly like what they said plus I didn't feel like writing the WHOLE thing because like I said I'm lazy. Continue reading the important information. The information is where "I saw L".)**

I was meeting up this girl I called to plan who is my stalker. Ryuk was following me around as usual while I see my stalker behind me. The girl smiled and waved at me.

"Light, is it a date?"

"Yup no matter what you see it as, it's still a date."

"Why didn't you call L boy? I'm sure he will like to have a date with you."

"Because I don't have his phone number." I walked up to her and she put arms around my arm.

"Light, I'm glad that I could go out on a date with you!" She smiled at me. I smirked.

"Yeah, me too." We both got inside the bus and sat down. We talked normal subjects like school while my stalker watches us talking about different things. It was great until a man came inside the bus. Great, he's here… He put his gun to the man's head forcing him make a phone call. I show her the note I wrote about my plan. My stalker leans in and talked to me. Then he shows his ID card and I learned that he was police and his name is Raye. I dropped a piece of paper on purpose and the ugly man picked up it and read it. He threw the paper at me. I tricked him making him touch the piece of the death note. He saw Ryuk and shoot him making everybody think he was hallucinating. Then he got off the bus and got hit by car because I wrote his name earlier. I saw the man dead just as planned.

I saw L standing there looking at the dead body. I saw him with a little boy with white hair, white pajamas, and pale skin as he was a ghost. I was shocked that I saw L around here. The girl looked at me worried.

"Light, are you ok?"

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine I'm just glad that's all over now. I just saw a friend of mines right there." I pointed to L.

"Maybe we could go and say hi to him." I nodded and got up. I walked out the bus. The police Raye walked up to me.

"Hey, can you not disgust about what happened today to anyone?" I nodded. I wasn't planning to it anyway. He walked away. We walked to L who was surprised to the dead body.

"Hey L, are you ok?" No answer…

"L?" Still no answer…

"Are you ok, L?" Completely silent…

"L, can you hear me?" I saw L fainting to ground once again. What his deal with fainting out nowhere? I blend on knees and look at L. I shake him.

"L, wake up!" I saw the white hair boy just look at me. I looked at him.

"Is there a problem with me?"

"No, I'm just…surprise he even had a friend. It's been so long since he had a friend. So long…" So long? What is he talking about?

"So long? What are you talking about?"

"I see he didn't tell you any information about him, I won't myself. My name is Near I live with L." This is the perfect time to know where he lives.

"Where do you live? I could take him home if you want."

"He doesn't want any friend of his came and see his "house" He feels like the friend will abandon him once they found out his secret. He doesn't really have the possible side these days now. Like I say it's been long since he had a friend." I'm confused I feel like I'm missing something. I know he isn't really a possible person but there's some reason why he acts like this. He won't act like this for any reason of course. I need to know more information.

"Light, I need to go home bye!" She left Near and I alone.

"What do you mean since he had a friend?"

"It's a long story I was ear dropping what he saying to someone, someone that you don't know and someone you probably don't need for now." He isn't giving me enough information for me.

"If you want you could take him in your place and hang out with him for a while we need him for other reasons. But there's no way I will show you where he lives. It's hidden and it will stay hidden until L is ready to tell you. If you don't want to hang out with him just leave him here. I'll take him home. It's not new anyways he does this all the time. It's almost normal to us." Almost normal? It's out of the normal to me.

But what should I do take him home with me or leave him there and do as I always do?

**A/N: I know sucks but this was kind of a lazy chapter so let's hope the next chapter isn't. I hope you enjoy! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL SATUDAY! I'm getting an awesome game I been addicted (I probably shouldn't say that but who really is going to read this?) to and I'm excited! I hope you enjoy! Almost forget…who's M?**

**L P.O.V**

After therapy I decided to go talk to Near before I leave. I walked inside his room and saw him her shirt unbutton and few bruises on his chest. What did his therapist do to him? I saw tears on his cheeks. He was looking at the ground. I sat next to him.

"Near, what happened to you? You look awful, did something happen in therapy? I heard some sounds by your therapy session."

"Nothing happened, L."

"Please tell me I want to know." He sighed.

"I-I…" I looked at him.

"I been...I been raped." I looked at him shocked.

"By your therapist?" He nodded.

"You need to call the police or something you can't just let him do that to you!"

"Even if I do call the police they still won't believe me. They going to think I'm crazier and need to be asylum." I sighed and looked down.

"I wish there's something I could do."

"It's ok L, you knowing about it is good enough for me. Are you leaving now?" I nodded.

"Can I come with you? I don't want to be alone with anyone but you. You make me combatable being here L." He smiled at me. I nodded. He got up.

"Thank you, I hate staying here. I'm too young to leave here on my own." I buttoned his pajama shirt. He hugged me.

"You're the nicest person I ever met L." I hugged Near back. Poor Near, after what he been through I should feel sorry for him instead of myself. He stopped hugging me and holds my hand. We walked around with each other talking. We didn't know where we were going but we were having fun with each other. We learn each other a lot. There were things that I didn't even know about Near.

We were crossing the street and saw a man getting off the bus and saw him got hit by the car. I stand there and look at the body. I saw a dead body of my friend Jasmine. I walked back a little. Near looked at me.

"What's wrong L?"

"I-I-It's my friend's dead body on the ground." He looked at the body.

"L I think you're hallucinating again, it's an old man's dead body." What is going on? The world is spinning around.

"Hey L, are you ok?" The familiar voice is here again. Why can't remember it when I'm at this position?

"L?" I-I can't think right now.

"Are you ok, L?"

"Can you hear me, L?" I closed my eyes and fell down.

I opened my eyes and look around. I got up and saw beautiful giant ground. I'm here again. I saw a giant house. I opened it and went inside. I saw Jasmine sitting down the stairs.

"I thought you will see me a bit? What happened?"

"I had other plans to take care of unlike you, you just wonder around the world." I rolled my eyes.

"But this I meant what I say. It seems you forgotten your past, L."

"Of course I'm close to getting rid of all this madness so I won't have deal with you anymore."

"There's important parts that you need to know L VERY important parts. You're just too stupid to see it."

"At least I know between real and madness, Jasmine. You're very rude in here I wonder why."

"Well you did make this world so figure it out. Before you start forgetting everything in your life, we need you to remember to caught Kira and learn the truth."

"What if I don't want to catch Kira?"

"Trust me; you want to catch Kira as soon as possible." She faded away. What does she know what I want and don't want? I went upstairs and looked around. An empty room full with tiny holes on floor and little blood on wall. I saw a door not against on wall. I opened the door and went inside. I looked around. I saw flames everywhere. I walked around saw the flashback of my past. How everything change my life forever.

_**Flashback**_

_My mother came inside my room making sure I was fine. I smiled at her. She walked up to me and kissed me on the forehead._

"_Good night Lawliet, I love you."_

"_Good night mom, I love you too." She turned off the lights, closed the door and left. I sleep with teddy bear my mom made me when I was younger. I dreamed about my happy family. Everything was so normal so happy until the fire started. The fire went almost all over the house. I opened my eyes and smelled a burn. I got up from bed with the teddy bear and walked to my parent's family. I opened the door and saw them on flame. I was shocked and scared._

"_Lawliet, get out here now!" I ran to my room and saw my cat. She jumped out the window. I decided to jump out the window it's was only way to save myself. I jumped out the window and got up. I walked away from my burning house. I saw my house on fire. I still can't believe I left them behind. I looked at the teddy bear._

_I remember when she was making me the teddy bear and I was watching. She smiled at me and gave it to me. I remember her saying "for my loving genius son". I grabbed the teddy bear and hugged. I hugged my mother and told her I loved her. A tear fell down my cheek. I started to cry about the good times with father also. I remember when I told my father when I went to pre-school I peed my pants my father smiled and pat my head. He told me it was nothing wrong with that. I smiled at my father and hugged him. I remember the time when my family will take me to the park on the weekends and play with me. We were such a happy family. I cried as hard as I can. I saw a man trying to cheer me up. No one did really help me cheer me up. I was depressed and lonely that day. I miss my mother and father. I feel like a...alone now without them._

I left the door of memories and saw a monster. A bloody monster with a human body. I grabbed my chainsaw and cut the monster into pieces. I walked around and saw another door out of nowhere in the garden. I went inside the door and everything went black.

**Light P.O.V**

I put L on the bed and sat down. Ryuk sighed.

"So you are just going to stare at him once again?"

"Of course you never know he wakes up early and then saw me with the death note. It's best to look at him than writing names."

"You know he may be crazy person. I think actually remember him somewhere. Maybe a long time ago." I looked at Ryuk.

"You remember him what he uses the death note or something?"

"No, no I think remember him from somewhere there was a man who use the death note to protect his son. Sadly the man and his wife died from a house fire because someone set the house on fire to get the death note. I was going to leave but I saw his son crying while watching the house fire holding his teddy bear his mom made him. He crying and blaming himself that he should of died with them or save them. Do you want to hear the rest?" I nodded.

"Firefighters try to cheer him up but he was still depressed. The man who killed his father and mother grabbed the death note and planning to kill anyone who is in his way from his crimes like raping children and killing them after that. He worked at orphan and saw the man's son again with a beautiful young girl. One day the beautiful girl found out about what he been doing to children and was going to tell her friend about it but he wrote her name on notebook and put commit suicide by jumping off the cliff because depression. I saw the boy watching her friend killing herself. Later the man was killed by another man. I grabbed my death note and left." What a depressing story. I wonder that's how all crazy people been through.

"What happened to the man's son?"

"I don't know I left before I even know what happened to him then. I got bored being the human world." I sighed.

"Do you even know the son's name?"

"I told you it was a long time ago. I don't remember his name. But I think it was Lawliet." Lawliet, is that's L's real name?

"But now I'm thinking about this I doubt it's him. He was cute back then. Really cute son. His family loved him so much they made sure he looked fine." I sighed.

"So you're saying L's not cute?"

"No, I'm just saying his family was rich so I bet he lives somewhere fancy plus it was at England not Japan." I nodded.

"Do you think he's cute, Light?" He leans to me. I blush.

"Of course not, I'm not gay Ryuk!" He laughed.

"So you do think he's cute." I blush even more.

"Shut up Ryuk." He laughed even more.

**L P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw Light looking at me. I saw someone behind him. It's Jasmine! She waved at me. She actually looks more human here than she looks like in my world now. She wears a purple headband letting her hair down, her same purple dress without the black and white leggings and her same boots. She had black eye shadow on. She was waving at me and smiling. I was shocked. Light looked at me confused.

"What's wrong L? Is someone behind me?"

"Um, no I think I'm just tired." He put his hand on my head.

"Well, you do feel hot. Are you sick?"

"No, I'm really tired. What time is it?" He looked at the time.

"It's 7:00pm."

"I need to get at home at 8:00 then." He nodded.

"I'll take you there if you want."

"No, I'm good I don't need you to take me to my house. Thanks for asking anyways." He nodded. I lie down and try to relax.

"Do you want sleep over here then since you don't want me to take you home? I mean you may fall asleep on ground and then something bad happens." No one actually told me if I want to sleep over. I guess I could take a break from the place.

"Yeah, sure I will like to."

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Come on L, you need to eat I don't want you to die of starvation. I get you something to eat. You just lay there and relax." He left the room to get me something to eat. Does he really mean it? When he says he didn't want me to die of starvation? What if he just saying that?

"L, did you forget about me?" I saw Jasmine with her arms folded.

"Sorry, I was thinking about Light."

"Aw, that's so cute! He probably likes you!" She smiled.

"There's no way someone likes me. Who will?"

"It's obvious he likes you. He really cares about you! Why can't you just believe that?"

"It's because I don't want to be hurt again." I looked down. My stomach groans. I am hungry but I don't want to eat.

"Are you trying to die? You need to eat L, eating helps you stop being hungry."

"I rather stay hungry."

"But L, you're so skinny there's no way in possible you stay another day without eating. I mean think about the people who will be sad if they know you died and then went to your funeral."

"No one wants to go to my funeral; they won't care if I died."

"L, you need to pull yourself together and believe again." Light opened door with table of food. He put the food on top of me.

"Here you go, I didn't know what you like so I just gave you chicken soup I hope you like it. My mother made it." I look at it. It does look and smell good but I do not want eat.

"Thank you but I refuse to eat though."

"What you don't want to eat?" I nodded no.

"L, not to be rude or anything but you look like very skinny like you haven't eaten in days. Please L, can you eat?" I looked at the soup.

"Fine, if you're not going eat, I guess I have to force you to eat then." He grabbed the spoon full with soup. I turned my head away from spoon.

"Come on, L you need to eat now. I'm only doing this because I care L." I turned my head. The spoon went closer to me.

"Now L, open your mouth. Do not make me sound like you are a baby which you acting you are right now." I opened my mouth and let him feed me like I was a baby. He took the spoon out and smiled. He rubbed my head.

"Good boy!" I blush.

"Shut up, I don't usually let anyone do this to me."

"And why you allowing me doing this?"

"It's because we're friends." He stopped rubbing my head.

"You really mean it?"

"Yeah, you say yourself we're friends." He smiles widely.

"After this I'm going to hug you so tight you won't able to breath." I laughed. After he was done feeding me like I was a toddler. He put everything in the kitchen and came back. He got on his bed and hugged me. I was shocked. I didn't expect him to ever hug me. I put my arms around him. He laid his head on my shoulder. I never had a special hug like this since Jasmine died. She always lay her head on my shoulder when we hugging. He leans closer to my body and hugged me tight. I blush a little. He leans back and stops hugging me.

"Oh sorry if I made you not combatable."

"It's ok I haven't hugged like that for a long time." I yawned.

"You must be tired you can sleep on my bed."

"No, I shouldn't really I can sleep somewhere else like the couch."

"No, no you should sleep on my bed it seems you been through a lot and need to something combatable to sleep. You need it more than I do." He smiled politely. I went under the covers and lay down. I closed my eyes ready to sleep. I felt on something my forehead. I opened my eyes and saw Light kissing my forehead like my mother did before she died. He stopped kissing my forehead and turned the light off. He closed the door and left the room. That moment remind me my mother before the fire started. I cried a little and fell asleep.

**Light P.O.V**

I closed the door and let L sleep before I even walk past the door I heard a crying sound. I lean against the door. Is L crying? Maybe I should go in there and check on him, but then I really should disgust about my plan to get rid of Raye tomorrow. I went downstairs and get sheets and pillow. I put it on the couch. My mother looked at me.

"Light, what are you doing?"

"I'm letting my friend sleep on my bed he seems like he really needs a good night sleep so I'm sleep on the couch."

"You can sleep with him if you worried about him. You seem to be really worried about this man. Is there anything you want me to know?" I looked down.

"Well, yeah I just want you to know that he faints a lot. Sometimes he thinks negative and I think he doesn't like eating much. I had to force him to eat today."

"Well, maybe he isn't really combatable with you yet."

"I guess so. Well I'm kind of worried about him so I'm going to sleep with him good night mom."

"Good night Light." I went back upstairs and opened the door. He was fast asleep. I closed the door and took off my shirt. I went under the covers and lay down with him. I saw some tears on L's face. He was really crying I wonder why he was crying though. I was going to fall asleep until L said something.

"I should have saved you mom and dad." He turned around. Should have…saved you? What? Ryuk say he couldn't be the one but I'm not sure anymore. Maybe he is the one from the story Ryuk told me about. I don't know if he is the one but now I know he must be an orphan now. Is this why he think negative? Is this why he faints? I don't know. I don't know much about him. I need to stay with him much longer. I need to find out his secret. I wrapped arms around L and came closer to him. I finally fell asleep after thinking about L.

**L P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and looked around. It's morning already. I looked at the time. Oh no I'm going to be late for my therapy session! I got up before I left I saw a note on his desk. I grabbed the note and read it.

_Dear L,_

_Sorry, I had to go with my friends right now. It's really important. I hope you stay at my house when I come home. If you had to go somewhere important I'm fine with it. And I want you to know I slept with you last night. And I heard you say "I should have saved you mom and dad." I just want to know why you say that in your sleep. Also if you felt something around your waist and warm body against you that was me because I thought you will feel more combatable. Anyways, I hope you have a nice day L._

_Sincerely, Light_

I smiled at the note. Light is very caring person. I feel more love with him like my mother and father. I wrote something the back of note and left the house.

**A/N:*cries* I'm not crying how beautiful it is or I have listened to a beautiful song I'm crying because this chapter took freaking forever. I hope you enjoy this! I see you next time! I probably start Light P.O.V because he going to kill Raye what's his last name. Oh well I hope you enjoy bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know I should been doing the other story but I do not feel like it. So yeah… Anyways I hope you enjoy it! Who the heck is M?! I think we are getting to point to find out who's M. I still don't know who's M a little I'm not sure but we will find out. Will L and Light fall for each other? I still don't know when maybe when Light finds out or before. Yeah I don't know. I see you!**

**L P.O.V**

I was at my therapy session with Mr. Smith. He was sitting down on chair next to me while I was laying down about to close my eyes to see my "fantasy" world to see what is wrong with me.

"Ok, L I'm turn the radio on to see that will help you calm your fantasy world down a little. Is that okay?" I nodded. He turned on the radio as I slowly close my eyes.

_Jasmine and I was running around in the garden, chasing each other for fun. I fell down and hurt myself. Jasmine turned around and smiled at me. She sat with me and gave me ice pack for my knee. I smiled at her. She holds on my hands. She leans closer to me that her lips also meet. I gave a wide smile at her. There were kids yelling at us saying lovers and booing us. They throw eggs at us while Jasmine runs inside the house. I ran after her and saw her sitting on the bed crying. I put my hand on her shoulder. Her head turned around and looked at me._

I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw Mr. Smith's hand holding mines. I looked at him oddly.

"I'm sorry L, is this odd for you?" I nodded. He let go of my hand.

"I'm sorry; I just thought you need something to calm down. You were crying while you were sleeping." I stood up.

"Do you know my problem to stop being like this?"

"Forgetting the horrible memories from your life, I'm not saying you should forget everything. You need time to forget those memories of yours. Once you forget you will stop hallucinate and fainting, L. I don't know how long it will take you to stop remembering it but that is when you are finally ready."

"What if I'm never ready to forget? What happens next?"

"Don't worry L, you will forget soon." He put both of his hands on my shoulder. He smiled at me politely. His hand runs through my messy hair. My heart started to pound. I feel like I couldn't breathe. What is he doing?

**Light P.O.V**

After killing Raye finally, I could finally do a little research on L. I search for L on the web and didn't find anything but this one website saying L Lawliet.

"Lawliet, I guess that guy is close to being the boy from the story." Ryuk said. I click on the website and saw a picture of L. I read a little article about L. It didn't say much because they didn't really want to spend around about his tragedy life. I saw where he lives. It can't be…a warehouse?

"He lives a warehouse?"

"Maybe that's why he looks different from others." I saw something about his new therapist named David Smith. I never knew he had therapy. I wonder what's wrong with him.

"Hey Light, don't you search about his therapist?"

"That's actually a good idea, Ryuk." I search for his therapist David Smith. I clicked on the website. I saw his appearance. He looks like he's around his 20s. I looked around the website and it said he was 28 years old. He close to 30s. I saw one his criminal record. He…he raped one his patience before. He was not guilty for the rape and think the patience was asking for it. This means…he can rape L any minute now.

"Ryuk I found a new enemy to get rid of."

"And who's that?"

"David Smith, he raped his own patience. Do you know what this means?"

"If he is L's therapist doesn't it mean he may try to rape…?"

"Don't even say that. I will try to kill this guy if he ever tries to touch his dirty hands on my L. And if he already has, he going to have a painful death ever. He has no rights to touch my L but me and only me!" I turned around and looked at Ryuk.

"You really do love him don't you?" I blush.

"No, he's my friend I just care about him."

"I know that already, but you say YOUR L. Like you always wanted him and yet you still do, am I correct Light?" Is he? I'm not sure of myself anymore. All I could really think is about L. Do I really love him? Or am I just crazy enough to believe Ryuk's words?

"I don't know, not yet. We will see."

**L P.O.V**

"I love your hair, L. So messy yet so smooth it suits a man like you what you been through." Stop it. He moves his hand to my waist.

"Mm, your hot breath makes me want you more." My eyes were frightened. I'm scared. I keep repeating those words he said

"_Want you more,"_ I-is he doing to do what I think he will do to me? His hand removes my waist to my butt rubbed it.

"You butt feels so…nice." I tried to remove his hand from my butt. He grabbed my arm and keeps rubbing it.

"L, just enjoy you know you will." Stop please, why am I saying this in my head?

"Stop please now. It's not funny, please stop it now." He bites my neck.

"Stop please it's not funny! You're starting to scary me! Let me go! I want my Light!" A tear fell on cheek. I realized what I said.

"_My Light,"_ What was I thinking while he doing something like this. Why is he doing this?

"Your Light?" He stopped everything he was doing at look at me. I nodded.

"LIGHT ISN'T YOU, YOU DUMB BITCH!" He slapped me and I fell on floor.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He got on top of me.

"I been wanting to do this ever since I first saw you L. I want you, I want your body." He leans closer to me.

"Your sexy boney body kept begging me to touch you. Now I could finally touch you whatever I want." I'm scared. Is he really going to rape me? Right here? Right now? Like this? I feel like I'm spinning. I feel like I can't breathe. He's all over me. Taking over me. I feel powerless. I can't move. I feel trapped. Locked up. I feel like my whole body was in danger. He put his wet lips against mines. He kissed all over my body.

Light,

My Light,

Where are you?

I'm trapped,

Kira,

Please help me,

I'm feeling like death coming to me.

This is not how I want to die.

If this is my last time living,

I want Light to know this,

I love you…

Always,

I opened my eyes and saw my room again. I thought I will never be in my room again. I looked at myself. There were few bruises on my chest. It was night time. I was naked in the bed. Alone. I cried about what the man did to me. He…betrayed me. He uses me for my body. He is a user. I put my clothes and walked to Light's house barefoot because I couldn't find my shoes. I saw his house and knocked on his house. Light opened his door and saw me. He looked at me shocked.

"What happened to you?" I lean in to his shoulder and cried. I put my hands on his shoulders crying. He put his arms around my waist.

"Hey, come inside and sit down do you want anything to eat?"

"No, I need to sleep I just need to sleep I'll be fine without food." He nodded and let me inside. I went inside his room and lay down. He went through his closet and grabbed some pajamas.

"Here put these on so you can feel combatable, L."

"Why are so nice to me? This is your way for a hurtful betrayal?"

"I'm not here to betray you L! Even if you're crazy I still won't betray you. Because I like you." I blush

"You like me?"

"Yes, L I was sick worry about you all the time even the first time we met. I'm think about you L. I like you a lot. Do you?" I blush.

"Yes, I actually do Light. But I never know how the feeling of love was until you came a long and I hated you because that but now I like you. You make me like no one ever made me like before all these years of pain. I finally found love." He smiled. He got on the bed and put his lips against mine. I paused. His kissing was wonderful. I feel something wonderful in my stomach. He pulls away and looked at me.

"I really do care you L now please put his pajamas on." I nodded and grabbed the pajamas and put them on. I went to bed with Light after that.

**Normal P.O.V**

The few police men had a message from M, telling them he wants to meet them in person. The few police men went to hotel and saw a…

**A/N: Sorry so short but I'm tired and sad I hope you enjoy! Bye! NEXT CHAPTER YOU WILL KNOW WHO M IS. AND I NEED TO FIGURE THAT OUT BECAUSE HAVE LOTS OF PLANS. Ok see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Finally I thought who M is. Ok first hint it's not Matsuda. There that's the only hint I'm giving you. I hope you enjoy! I don't own Death Note (too stupid to think of an idea like that). I only my ideas and my made-up characters like Jasmine and David. (Friendly remind Jasmine is me.) ENJOY! P.S. I CAN FINALLY SAY JAPANESE WORDS A LITTLE LIKE SAN YAY!**

**Normal P.O.V**

The police men went inside his room and hoping M is the person they expected to look. A grown man with a nice suit. M comes out and shows his appearance. The police men were shocked. Their eyes can't believe who it is.

A dark brown hair and eyes, vanilla skinned, a black t-shirt that says sup, short jeans, black socks and black shoes. M's hair was all the way down to its' shoulder. He had black eye shadow and black lipstick with black nail polish. He wore a white heart necklace. He had a blue rose tattoo on his right chest. The police men wasn't just shock because his appearance. They were shocked because it's…

It's a girl.

M is a girl.

She had her hands in her pocket.

"I am M." She finally spoke. All the police men intrude themselves. They continue staring at M.

"Don't just stand there come inside." The police men finally stop staring at M and went inside. They all sit down and try to make themselves combatable with M. They still can't believe M is a girl though.

"So M…"

"Call me Jesse for safety." Matsuda nodded.

"Jesse, so all this time we thought you were a guy. You seem you didn't mind being call a "he"."

"I don't mind being call a he at all. I want you to think I was a guy. After all I do act like one. Plus you should see your face when you saw me." She giggled.

"Then why sent a male to find out Kira was real?"

"I want Kira to think I'm a guy just like you guys did if he was real. He probably shocks me he's also a girl. But I doubt that, males love to challenge each other to see whose best. Kira have to be a male. A young boy I suppose. Kira have to be a child."

"Do you feel like you lost something from showing your face to us?" Chief asked.

"Why yes, I do feel like I lost something. I lost the game but I will win the war. I do my life to it to caught Kira if it's means to my death."

"Now, I will like to chat with each one of you just be sure."

"She still doesn't trust us."

"No, she just making sure if one of us are Kira. Kira has been having information about the police."

**Light P.O.V**

I woke up with my arms around L's waist and saw him asleep. I got up and took a quick shower. I put on my clothes and went downstairs. I saw Sayu and my mother talking. They both look at me.

"Oh look here come the man who finally has someone he actually likes!"

"Oh shut up Sayu." She giggled.

"Light, is he ok?"

"Yeah, I try to ask what happened to him but he never answer. He was just too tired so I let him sleep and I will ask him later. Can you make sure he doesn't leave here? He really needs to just stay here for a while I think he having differences."

"Sure Light, I'll try my best to make him stay here. Also can you give his bag to your father? Sayu is too lazy to do anything."

"Sure why not." I grabbed the bag and left the house. I should probably stay at home just in case but I need to get rid of his therapist he all types of evil and rape my L. I know he did, he won't came my house that late if that wasn't case. I need to kill him.

"Hey Light, are going to give revenge to that guy who rape your L? I mean there's 100% chance he raped L."

"That can wait; right now I need to give this to the police station. My father can be working with M now face to face. I'm pretty sure my father has seen his face now." I made it to the police station and gave them the bag for my father. I saw a woman trying to give information to M. Maybe I should help her and talk to her on way just in case.

"My father is police I can take you to him." She looked at me.

"Thank you."

**L P.O.V**

I woke up and look around. I don't see Light around. Maybe he went somewhere as usual. I got up and walked myself to the bathroom. I saw his sister smiling at me.

"Hi, I'm Sayu Light's little sister! You must be L, Light's boyfriend!" Boy…friend? She giggled.

"Don't worry you don't have to shy about it. It's really nice to meet you L-san." I smiled at her.

"I hope you feel combatable around here, Light can be Mr. Know-It-All but you will get use it! Oh I hope you will meet our dad! He's works at the FBI which it's so cool! Anyways you can continue what you were doing. My mom is cooking you something." I nodded and saw her left. Is his household is just nice like that? I don't know, but I'm going to take a shower. I went inside the bathroom and took a shower. I put on my usual clothes and went downstairs to the kitchen. I saw Light's mother smiling at me.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Did something happen at home?"

"I'm not sure if it is home to me." I looked down.

"Oh, just sit down and eat ok? You need all the energy you can get. Will you like something else?"

"No, I'm fine thank you though." She nodded and left. I eat my food without anyone feeding for me. It's been so long since I done that.

_I was dirty, fifthly, disgusting. I look around the kitchen for food. I haven't eaten since 3 days ago. I saw bread; I ate the bread like I didn't have any matters. I was so starving. I remember the words that haunted me forever._

"_You shouldn't eat L, a boy like you don't deserve to eat anything. Just die of starvation why don't you just like you parents." I cried. I was starving without anything to eat. I drink some water but I was really hungry. I wanted something to eat. Anything._

I finally finish my food after thinking the memory I wash the dish.

"_L,"_ I turned around. The deadly echo voice of Mr. Smith. I saw no one around. I was walking around looking for someone.

"_Come here my precious thing,"_ Stop calling me please. I don't want to come to him. I do not want him be near me. I bump into someone. I turned around and saw Mr. Smith.

"Welcome back my L."

**Light P.O.V**

She gave her ID card. She trust me thought I was actually working for M. I look at her ID card and wrote her name down on my death note. I gave her back her ID card and look at my watch.

"Why do you keep looking at your watch?" She asked. I smiled.

"Well…I'm Kira." The shock on her look, when it was time for her to die she walk by herself.

"Do you still need my help?"

"No, I-I need to do something thank you for your help though."

"You're welcome." I walked away from the lady about to kill herself. I remember what I was going to do before I was talking that lady. I was supposed to go check L's therapist. Lucky me I print the address to the place. Now today will be David Smith's last day. I walked to warehouse and saw some people. I went inside and look around. I saw the boy with white hair and white pajamas walking towards me. I saw little bruises.

"What are you doing here? L isn't here today. It's strange he never miss a therapy session also never stay this long away from here."

"L is at my house relaxing, I need to talk to his therapist."

"He's at room 13 it shouldn't be far here." I nodded.

"Why are they bruises on you?"

"That is none of your business; go to talk to Mr. Smith." He walked away. I walk down to room 13. I saw a room number 13. I knocked on door and wait. He opened the door and looked at me.

"Hi, I'm here to talk about L."

"You must be Light, please come and sit down." Acting all innocent I'm only asking about L and then kill you. I walk inside and saw him lock the door.

"Sorry but all therapists must do that in here, there are people who try get inside and hurt our patience around here." They do that around here? What is this place? The warehouse for people with mental illness? I sat down.

"Aren't you going to kill this guy? Why are you sitting there?" Ryuk asked. Just watch.

"Is there anything you want to know about L?"

"Well yes, I don't know much about him. Can you give me some information please?"

"L is an orphan, his parents died from a horrible house fire. His only friend he had when he was child died from commit suicide by falling off the chief. He been hopeless his entire life and felt like he was the blame why they died. He was alone all by himself. That is all I know so far. I'm his new therapist. His fantasy world became a nightmare." I was shocked.

"So he is the boy now we could know what happened to him next." Ryuk said.

"So that's why he acts so sad?" He nodded.

"He been through depression and all sort stuff. Do you know where L is? He misses his therapy session today."

"He's at my house." He nodded. I stand up and grabbed the piece paper from the death note.

"Hey, can you tell me what's your name is? I need a full name so I can tell about you to my parents."

"My name is David Smith I don't have a middle name." I wrote his name on the paper. Perfect.

"Great, bye." I was about to leave until I saw his hand on mines. I looked at him and his hand was under my shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Did you anyone ever tell you, you look juicy." What? He rubbed my nipple.

"Hey stop it; I need to go home now." Wait this is perfect he'll try to rape but ends up a heart attack. No one will expect it was me.

"Why should I stop?"

"Because I'm Kira." He was shocked and back away but ends up having a heart attack. I saw him dead on ground. I smiled. You dumb ass, this is what happens when you mess with the wrong person. Ryuk stand there.

"Wow that man tried to rape you."

"He's finally dead. He deserves that. He raped too many. And he raped my L. MY L." I heard someone trying to open the door.

"What the hell, why are all of these doors always lock?!" My smiled faded away and opened the door. I act like I was scared.

"Who are you and what happened?" I saw a blonde hair kid.

"I don't know what happened, that man was touching me and then all of sudden he had a heart attack."

"We need to tell the other therapists. You just need to get out of here." I nodded and left the warehouse. While I was walking I was talking to Ryuk.

"Finally that dirty animal is dead. He thought he could put hands on me. That perverted man." Now I just need to talk to L. I can't say I know where he lives I have lie to him. He probably thinks I'm creep for that. I walk inside the house and went to my bedroom. I saw L on my computer.

"Hey L, I'm back finally. Aren't you glad…?" He turned around facing me showing the page I went to know more about L.

"Do you have a good lie for me about this?" I sighed. I have to tell him the truth.

"I only wanted to know more about me."

"Then why can't you just wait until I was ready?"

"Because I thought maybe you will never be ready to tell me because you think I will ban or use you like everybody else did." He looked down.

"Do you really want to know about me?" I nodded. He sighed.

"It's a long story so sit down."

**A/N: Yup that is it. I hope you enjoy! Are you shocked about M? Did you know it? Tell me if you like! BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow, I'm writing fast today or I just writing short chapters today. Now that you finally know who's M now I could stop saying "who's M" because everybody knows it. Also I think the rating around here change now but I don't know. So yeah I hope you enjoy! I don't own Death Note. ENJOY!**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Do you really want know about me?" Light nodded. In his heart he wants to know about L. Even if in the end he knows he's crazy he will still love him. L sighed.

"It's a long story so sit down." Light sat down on his bed looking at L to continue his story.

"It started when my parents died. My mother kissed me in the forehead before she died. I jump out the house by using the window. I was holding my teddy bear my mom made me. I remember everything we did together. We were happy. By time the firefighters got there they were already dead. They try to cheer me up but nothing work."

"_He has to be the boy from Ryuk's story. It sounds too familiar."_ Light thought.

"When I went to the orphanage I met a girl named Jasmine. She was around my ages. We talk and play together. She was the only close friend I ever had. But then…one day she just suddenly decided to kill herself. She was all about being strong but I always wonder why did she suddenly want to kill herself? She fell off the cliff before she did she smiled and waved at me. She falls off the cliff in front of my eyes. I wanted to save her but it was far too late now. She dead, it was blood all over the ground." L looked down.

"_L has to be the boy, just have to."_

"When Jasmine died, the man who was taking care of us died too by murder. Before they can another person to take care of us everybody keep blaming me for the responsible of Jasmine's death. They thought I pushed her off the cliff. They bullied me and they hurt me. I can't sleep without anyone trying putting something on me. When they finally sent another person to take care of us it was a woman. She was so nice to everybody, everybody except me. She believed what kids say about me. I didn't get feed or anything. I almost died from starvation. And then…" Light waits for L to continue to depressing story.

"I don't know if I should share this to you."

"L, please trust me even depressing as it sounds I want to hear it, I need to hear it."

"I-I started to hallucinate about my family and my friend. I talked in my sleep disturbing other kids. One day I fainted outside because I thought I saw someone, when I woke up I was tied up. The lady thought I was going insane so the lady sent me to asylum. I was in the asylum for 3 years."

"What happen next?"

"I live over there so I could stop thinking about the past. But it didn't really help; my old therapist didn't do much. He didn't ask much in my past. I felt like he didn't really care. I felt so down, alone until I met you. Your caring reminds me of Jasmine. You make me happy." Light smiled at him.

"I do?" L nodded.

"Well, I'm glad I finally know about your past now. It must been tough for you."

"Yeah, it was. I had friends over there."

"Really who are they?"

"My friends are younger than me though. Near, he has white hair, pale skin, and white pajamas. Mello, he has blonde hair. And Matt, he has red hair." Light remembers the white hair boy and blonde boy.

"I bet they worry about me especially Near. I think I should go, probably Near is in pain." L got up and about to head out Light's door.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Light?"

"What happened to you last night? You were crying." L looked down.

"I was raped by my new therapist." Light nodded.

"Can we trade phone numbers? I need to call you just in case." L nodded. L traded phone numbers with Light.

"Is there anything you really want to tell me?" Light sighed. He wants to tell L he's Kira but he's not sure if he should tell him now.

"Nope, I talk you soon I guess tomorrow I need to study for my test."

"I understand I just hang out with my friends then. I see you soon Light." He closed the door and left.

**Light P.O.V**

I lay down on bed. I was thinking about the tragedy story that L told me. I'm surprised he didn't try kill himself from all that. It sounds like someone will do if they were in that position.

"You know what I can't believe that L was the guy from the past. He looks A LOT different than he did younger."

"If he was cuter in the past how cute was he?"

"I don't know cute I guess. It's hard to explain. He was like…the perfect boy like you." I stood up.

"Huh like me?"

"Yeah, he was the perfect boy until his parents died. I think he had a secretly relationship with that Jasmine girl he was talking about but I think that was just rumor." A secret relationship with his friend?

"Don't get all jealous now Light, I'm pretty sure they were just REALLY close friends. Plus she's dead now." I sighed.

"I still can't believe she die because of death note. If wasn't for that man L will be happy."

"Then you won't know him."

"True, do you remember when anyone touched the death note before me?"

"Yeah, it was just the same old person. I think it was L touched like 4 times."

"4 times, did he saw you?"

"Only once or twice." I sighed.

"Hey Light now that he told you his big secret, when are you going to tell yours?"

"About me being Kira?"

"Yeah that,"

"Soon, I need ask him some questions if he worship me or not."

"What if he's against you?"

"Then the secret stays remain."

**L P.O.V**

The next day I was here once again. I actually miss Light's house now. Mello hurry ran up to me.

"What's wrong Mello? Are they finally decided to change your therapist?"

"No, no that's not it. It's about YOUR therapist." I was shocked. What happened?

"What happened to him?"

"He died from heart attack yesterday and I think it was Kira who did it." Kira?

"What makes you think that?"

"On this website it says that he was not guilty of the rape. Maybe Kira killed him because that. Plus there's cute guy who told me your therapist was touching him before he died."

"What did he look like?"

"He had caramel brown hair and eyes and that's all I could remember." It sounds like Light was here. Strange, how did he know where I live? Wait a minute he was checking on this website about me and also saw David Smith on history. It's like knew something I don't. Is he hiding from me? Maybe I should talk to Light soon.

"Also, they are looking for new therapist for you." I don't think I will be able to trust another therapist again.

"Well, that's all I know. I'm going to talk to Matt, bye." He walked away. Should I call Light now? Maybe later, he does have to do an important test. But it's so strange…when I came to his house he was so curious why I was so sad, then the next day he was gone all day and now suddenly Mr. Smith is dead? Can Light be…Kira? If he is, should I get mad at him? If he really is, then he probably killed Mr. Smith for me. For love…

If there's point I need to tell these words. I will.

**M P.O.V**

**(A/N: M P.O.V is very lazy, very blah because I pretty much in a hurry or else I will forget the genius idea. So you can skip some parts I guess and…yeah that's all.)**

It has been a while since I show my face to them. They are kind of shock but they are getting use to knowing that I'm actually a girl. Chief's son, Light Yagami very attractive young boy. I do suspect him though. I did send Raye to check on his son but suddenly he died. Then his wife had been missing. There a possibly that Light is Kira. I need to put cameras all over the house and check on him. Just in case…

Chief and I sat there watching Light's move. I actually want to know more about him.

"Mr. Yagami, how is your son?"

"He's pretty the perfect child we ever had."

"Is there any issues going on with Light?"

"Well, kind of he met a man who keeps fainting nowhere and decided to friends with him. I'm not sure what he's up to but he been worrying about him ever since the first time he saw him."

"What does this man looks like?"

"I don't know he usually leaves when I'm about to come home." I nodded. Maybe, the man has some type of mental issues.

"Do you think your son is in a romantic relationship with this man?"

"Light isn't gay."

"How do you know that?"

"I know my son longer than you do." We saw him looking in porn magazine with women. Ugh, I hate that type of magazines. Maybe because I'm not lesbian.

"See, he's straight."

"Looking at porn magazine full with women doesn't change what he is. I can also look at magazine like that but there can be a possibly he's daydreaming about someone else. But it doesn't matter we're here to see if Light is Kira not he's gay."

Later after we watch Light finish eating potato chips and studying we saw him calling someone. I wonder who it is.

"Hey L, do you want to hang over my house now? I finally finish studying and it's pretty important." L…why does it sound familiar? I heard it somewhere when I was little. Maybe at orphanage, I was an orphan after all.

"L," I mumbled. Chief looked at me.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, it just…his name just sound familiar…" How come I don't remember him? I'm the greatest detective but how come I forget somewhere important in my life? Every time I hear his name I feel angry and sad at the same time. I need a moment to remember but for now we need sit here and watch.

**Normal P.O.V**

As M continues watching very Light's movement, Light had other plan that doesn't involve him Kira. It more for love. He picks up the phone and call L. The phone rings waiting for L to pick up. L answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey L, do you want to hang over my house now? I finally finish studying and it's pretty important."

"Um, sure Light I do need to talk to you."

"Great, I'll see you then." Light didn't care if he's father is watching actually he KNOWS his father is watching but what is going to see may change what he thinks about Light forever. When L finally active to his house. L knocked on his door. Light hurries went downstairs and opened the door. He smiled at L.

"Is there something wrong Light?"

"No, I just really miss your cute face." L blush a little. He looked down to himself.

"Please come in," Light let L inside his house.

"Hey Light we need to…" Light grabbed L's hand and bring him to his room. Light closes the door. Light gets a small box and gave it to L. Light did bought also bought L a gift while he was at the store. L opened the box and was shocked. It was necklace.

"Light, did you…?"

"Yes, for you." Light grabbed the necklace and put it around L's necklace. The necklace says "everlasting". M felt warm in the whole situation. She is a girl after all. Light lean closer to L's face and kiss him. L completely starting to forget what he was about to ask Light. Light push L on the bed while they were still kissing. Light was on top of L. His father was shocked the whole situation. M was kind of enjoying herself.

"I can't believe it; Light is really kissing that man. But why…" M cuts his father.

"It's true love Mr. Yagami. You have to agree that." His father sighed.

"I'm taking a break." His father got up and walked out. M continue watching the two males kissing. M had a well hidden secret. A secret that no one will know.

Light lean back for air. They look at each other's eyes. Light lift up L's shirt. He rubbed his body up and down. L blush.

"L-Light," L moaned softly. Light remove his shirt. M still watching the two men about the sex, this was the first time M actually first time watching something like this on camera. M starting to remember the words that her orphanage taught her when she was little, the words that she felt once, the words she shall never ever forget again... The words of L and Light's relationship…

_Everlasting,_

_True Love,_

_I am yours,_

**A/N: I'm so sorry if this chapter was SO pathetic, you probably expect more from me. But whatever I was going write the sex scene but girl, see how my brain set up…I got too lazy, my brain won't think, and that's all the excuses I could think of. Pray that the next chapter will be better! There probably is another sex scene. So yeah enjoy sorry it took me so long to do a pathetic chapter but hey I got do what I got to do. See you!**


End file.
